Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra
|type = Zoan |user = Boa Marigold }} The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to turn into a king cobra hybrid and a full king cobra at will. It can also give the user the ability to create and spit poison. It was eaten by Boa Marigold, who was force-fed it by a World Noble. Etymology * "Hebi" (蛇) is Japanese for "snake". * It is called the Snake-Snake Fruit King Cobra Model in the Viz Manga. * It is called the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra in the FUNimation subs. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Marigold, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real King Cobra as well as the ability to spit purple venom for long ranged combat. The hybrid form also seems to endow the user incredible resilience to heat and fire, and could even use fire itself wreathed on the user's person as a weapon, though it is likely that this is just Marigold's Busoshoku Haki armor. It is not known for how long the user can withstand the fire, however. The tail of the form however can be tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Marigold for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of striking her opponents at long range, constrict them, and spit lethal poison. Marigold's Devil Fruit was fed to her originally for entertainment purposes only and so while unseen being used this way, it means the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra has a degree of performance value. The named techniques that are used by Marigold that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Joining with her older sister in their half snake forms, Marigold and Sandersonia both battle an opponent together. Saragi is the name of a city in Nara. The kanji of the battle formation's name literally means "Snake Pit". This was first seen being used against Luffy. * |Hebī Sutikku|literally "Snake Collision"}}: Marigold uses her tail to stab her opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Heavy" and "Hebi" sound the same. It could be translated to as Snake Stick as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake". In the FUNimation dubs this is called Snake Stick. * : Marigold spits a corrosive liquid venom from her mouth. In the anime, if the spit does not hit the target it starts emitting poisonous smoke that can affect nearby opponents. It was first seen used against Luffy. In the FUNimation dubs this is called Powerful Poison. * |Hebigami-Tsuki: Saramandā|literally meaning "Snake-Hair Possession: Flame Snake God"}}: Marigold lights a match and sets herself on fire, then forms her hair into two snakes on either side of her. When this attack is used with Sandersonia's "Yamata no Orochi" technique, it is said to be the absolute ultimate attack, for it aims towards the target at all possible directions and leaves no blind spots. The name of this technique comes from the mythological fiery lizard Salamander. It is unknown if the resistance to fire and the ability to manipulate hair into snakes is the result of the Devil Fruit or a Life Return-like ability. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation subs this is called Medusa Hair: Salamander. History During their time as slaves, the Gorgon Sisters were force-fed Devil Fruits, as a form of sick entertainment. Marigold, in particular, was fed the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra. In order to hide their shame, the sisters told the rest of the Kuja Tribe that these powers were actually a curse from their alleged heroic actions of slaying a monster called Gorgon. Trivia *Not knowing that it is actually the power of a Devil Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Marigold's ability to turn into a king cobra to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. *While some cobras can spit venom, the King Cobra is not among them and is indeed not part of the true cobra family. *Just as Marigold (along with her sister Sandersonia) is the largest of the known Kuja, the king cobra is the world's longest venomous snake, averaging 3.6–4 m (12–13 feet) in length. A particularly large specimen was kept captive at the London Zoo, and grew to 5.7 m (18.8 ft). References External Links *King Cobra – Wikipedia article on King Cobras Site Navigation ca:Hebi Hebi no Mi (Model Rei Cobra) pl:Węż-Wężowoc, Model Kobrokrólewski Category:Zoan